Electronic hardware with integrated circuits is used in virtually all electronic equipment today and have revolutionized the world of electronics. The integrated circuits are used in digital computing systems, such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, mobile devices, and digital video cameras.
The integrated circuits that enable virtually every electronics gadget used on a daily basis are constantly being pushed by the semiconductor industry to become faster. However, pure hardware implementation does not allow the flexibility to address the myriad of applications in modern computing system.
Thus, a need still remains for computing systems with flexibility of more functions as well as increased speed. In view of the increasing demand for computing systems with improved integration and performance, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.